Deceptions
by PimpMasta Popo
Summary: [AU][COMPLETE] Dating two men in the syndicate is hard work. Double crossing, hotel shootouts and torture is all in a day's work. Little do Faye and Julia know, they're way in over their heads. [SxF, M for language]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - Not mine  
  
ANL This happens to be my first CB story, so bear with me, OK? This is AU (alternate universe) so don't get freaked out when things don't match up  
I did not make Julia a spineless wimp in this story. She has a backbone (unlike in the series)  
  
**~*~*~*~  
Deceptions  
By: PimpMasta Popo  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
**It was dark. Hopelessly dark. If Julia's hand's weren't handcuffed behind her, she wouldn't have been able to see her hand in front of her face.  
No light, no sound, no movement. Julia lay perfectly still, hoping they would check on her and think she was dead. She hoped she was dead.  
She chuckled lightly, breaking the eerie silence. It was funny her mind should register, the word 'dead.' Was dead when you had no soul, or was dead when blood stops pumping through your veins? Julia couldn't answer that. Maybe she was dead. She was robbed her of life, so to speak. Still alive, but without a soul.  
She struggled to get up off to cold floor and sat against the nearest wall she could find in the darkness. A few strands of golden blond hair stuck to the dried blood on her face. A tingling feeling made Julia aware of that. Irritated that she couldn't move then with her hands, she tried to grab the hair with her teeth. No such luck. She sighed and leaned against the wall again.  
  
"How long have I been here?" she asked no one in particular. Receiving no answer and not really expecting one, she continued.  
"Feels like years," she murmured.   
  
Upon hearing footsteps in the hall, she closed her eyes. Her cell door opened and light came flooding into the small cell.   
  
"Get up," the guard ordered.   
  
Julia squinted, since her eyes were not accustomed to light.  
  
She frowned and stood up with some unnecessary help from the guard.  
  
She watched as he put handcuffs on her. "I'm not that bad of a criminal" she snapped. The guard paid no attention.  
  
She was lead into a large room. It reminded Julia of an interrogation room, without the long glass window. It had two doors, which her captors would walk out of. And there was also a chair in the middle of the room. Julia was familiar with this place. She came, unwillingly, everyday. Everyday she was placed in the chair and was questioned, and beaten, by her two ex-lovers.   
  
Spike and Vicious  
  
  
The two large doors opened and Spike and Vicious walked in. Vicious gave her a cold stare and Spike leaned on a wall, and watched her calmly.   
  
With such silence that it was beginning to scare her, Vicious circled the chair where she sat, handcuffed.  
  
"This is beginning to become a pattern, Julia," he sneered. Vicious stopped in front of her and smirked.   
  
Julia stayed silent and glared at Vicious. "So, are you ready to tell us?" Vicious asked.  
  
"Tell you what?" Julia asked, innocently.  
  
"Stop fucking, Julia. What's the code? How do we access Mars's government page?" Vicious growled.  
  
"Mind you, this isn't any stupid ass tourist web site. This is the place where they keep track of Mars's gross income.You know if you acsessed it, you could porbally take all the moeny and use it for yourselves," she said sarcastically  
"Julia, we know what's on the page," Vicious snapped. "What we need to know is how is how to get on the page."  
  
"Wow," Julia nodded her head sympathetically. "Then you really are screwed, aren't you?"  
  
In a burst of rage, Vicious hit Julia in the face several times. Fresh blood sprang up from her cuts. She recoiled and bit her bottom lip.   
  
"What's the code?" Vicious asked with forced calmness.   
  
Julia raised her head and looked Vicious in the eyes. "Go to hell."  
  
He hit her again.   
Vicious took a deep breath and regained his composure. "Do you know how long you've been here, Julia?"  
  
"No, But I can't wait to find out." Julia said, he voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"28 days."  
  
"Do I get a prize when I reach a month?"  
  
Letting his anger get the best of him, Vicious hit her again. "You little bitch! This could all end if you would just tell us the fucking code!"  
  
Julia winced in pain. "Do your worst."  
  
She looked up and met Spike's gaze. He seemed slightly amused. Julia tore her gaze away, feeling betrayed.   
  
Two hours later, cuts, fresh bruises, gunshot wounds, and broken bones, left her body screaming in agony.  
  
"This could all stop," Vicious reminded the broken and beaten Julia. "Just tell me the code. Then the pain will end."  
  
Vicious calmly loaded his gun. "You want the pain to end, don't you?"  
  
Julia nodded slowly.   
  
"Then tell me what I have to do."  
  
"You have to..." Julia winced a took a deep breath. " Put on a tutu and sing African tribal songs," she met Vicious's gaze. "Fuck off."  
  
A smirk rose to her bloodstained face, and a disheartening scowl to Vicious's.  
  
He took his sword out of it's scabbard. He made a deep cut on her left arm. She cried out in pain.   
  
"You fucking bitch!!!" he cried, raising his sword once more.   
  
All of a sudden, the door opened and out walked a woman with purple hair and a rather reviling red dress. Vicious put his sword calmly back in it's scabbard. "Faye," he regarded her presence with a nod.  
  
Faye's eyes were wide, and transfixed on Julia. "My God......is she......"  
  
"Dead? Unfortunately, no," Vicious finished for her. "We were just having some fun.  
  
"Fun my ass," Julia scoffed.  
  
"Who asked you to talk?" Vicious growled  
  
"Who asked you to beat the shit outta me?"  
  
"Who asked you to betray me?"  
  
"How long have you two known each other?" Faye interrupted. "You fight like you've been together forever."  
  
"Yeah, well, hell is eternal..." Julia murmured.  
  
Vicious glared at her.   
  
Julia gave Faye a once-over. "So, you're the new bitch?" she turned her head to Vicious and Spike. "Nice, very nice. Where'd you find her?"  
  
Faye's eyes widened. "Watch your mouth," Vicious snapped.   
  
"So are you Spike's little whore, or are you Vicious's?"  
  
Faye sniffed indignantly. "I'm not a whore."  
  
"Sure you're not," Julia said sarcastically. "So who's your boyfriend, and I use the term boyfriend loosely."  
  
"I don't think I need to tell you that." Faye said glaring at Julia.   
  
"Ah, so you're Spike's." Julia nodded.  
  
"What? I don't know what you-"  
  
"Save it," Julia cut her off. "It doesn't really matter if you're fucking Spike or Vicious. they have a little system of trading off girlfriends. It's a sick game they play. Love to them is a good fu-"  
  
"Julia!" Spike barked, cutting her off. Faye neared closer to Spike.   
  
"Faye, you might want to leave." Spike said.  
  
Faye nodded and gave Julia one last look. "You're wrong," she said quietly.   
  
Julia shook her head. "No...I'm not."   
  
Faye left after giving Spike a lingering kiss.   
  
Vicious looked maliciously at Julia as Faye left. He circled her again, like a predator stalking it's prey.  
  
But instead of Vicious talking, Spike spoke up. "You were out of line."  
  
"I was warning her."  
  
"Anyone who hangs with us, knows the consequences. Faye knows what she's getting into."  
  
"What she doesn't know is that you two switch off girlfriends."  
  
"Does she need to?"  
  
"Just trying to prevent her from sitting here in a year," Julia shrugged.  
  
Spike chuckled softly. "What makes you think that what we did to you, we'll do to Faye?"  
  
"Hm, Exhibit A," she said sarcastically, nodding towards Vicious," and Exhibit B," she nodded towards Spike. "You two are sick little bastards,"  
  
Spike smiled. "We just had some fun with you. I'm not going to do that to Faye. I love her."  
  
"Oh, that is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard." Julia scoffed. "You love money, Spike. You love power and money more than you'll ever love any human being. You and Vicious both. Your love lies solely in your wealth and power."  
  
Spike stared at Julia. "Go on Vicious," he nodded towards his friend.  
  
Vicious smiled sadistically and pointed his gun towards her.  
  
"Shit," Julia murmured.  
  
Down the hall, Faye suddenly stopped as she heard a gunshot echo.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
NEXT TIME: Faye has a talk with Julia, Spike wonders where Faye's loyalties lie, and Julia just gets beaten again. Will there be an end to this hell?  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Do I really have to say it? I don't own Cowboy Bebop. And if I did, things would have gone a bit differently. See, first off, Gren wouldn't have died. *sniff*   
  
AN - Thanks to my *checks her review box* 2 reviews! YAY! I was actually thinking I would get none.... THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS: _AMELIE _and _kiReiUGLY_!  
  
**~*~*~*~  
Deceptions  
By PimpMasta Popo  
~*~*~*~  
  
**Faye heard the gunshot and ran to the room. She swung the door open to find Vicious clutching his right arm, about ten guards pointing their guns at Julia's head, Spike helping Vicious up, and Julia looking quite content.  
  
"Damn you," Vicious muttered.  
  
"Didn't know I could do that, didja?" Julia mocked, smiling. "I just want to take a moment to relive what just happened," Julia smiled "Let me paint you a mental picture. You were going to shoot me, I kicked you in the knee, the gun went sideways, and shot your arm. So in the end, you shot yourself." Julia started laughing. "Oh that's good, I can just see it now in the newspapers: 'Syndicate member kills accidentally commits suicide." Julia stared laughing again.   
  
Vicious growled in pain and anger.   
  
Spike helped Vicious sit down then walked up to Julia. "You do know that at any moment, I could order these men to shoot you." Spike motioned to ten men surrounding her, ready to fire  
  
"Yeah, but then you wouldn't get the code," Julia pointed out. "Although killing me would give you great pleasure, the code is much more important."  
  
"Spike, fuck the code. Just kill her." Vicious snarled.  
  
"No," Spike looked at Vicious. "We need that code."  
  
Faye looked at Spike, and Spike met her gaze. "Faye, how long have you been there?"  
  
Faye gave spike a look. "Spike, I think I'm old enough to handle this," she stood up straight.  
  
Spike's features softened. 'I'm sorry I couldn't make it for dinner tonight,"  
  
"It's all right, Spike. We'll do it tomorrow night," Faye smiled wryly at him. "We can do something else tonight,"  
  
"I'd like that," Spike put his arms around her waist and breathed in her perfume.  
  
"Oh God, spare me the groping," Julia muttered.   
  
"Jealous?" Faye inquired, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"That's right," Julia said sarcastically. She turned and looked at Spike. "When I look at you Spike, I get hot all over." Julia said melodramatically.  
  
Faye glared at her. "You're not really in the position to make fun of me. You're the one getting the hell beaten out of you."  
  
Julia shook her head. "And I so wish you could share this moment with me."  
  
Faye glared again. Spike took her hand. "Vicious needs some help, will you take him to the infirmary?"  
  
"Of course," Faye said. She gave him a kiss. "You promise you'll come tonight?"  
  
"I promise,"  
  
Faye went over to Vicious who was seething in pain.   
  
"Here, let me help you," Faye said, offering a hand to help him up.   
  
You know, I'm feeling like an abused wife," Julia said, watching Vicious and Faye.  
  
"Why's that?" Spike asked, amused.  
  
"Well, first I'm beaten, and I'm cursed at, then I get to see the new girlfriend who replaces me."  
  
"You," Vicious scowled. "Better shut the hell up,"  
  
Vicious took her hand after glowering at Julia once more, stood and walked out of the room, clutching his arm, and Faye standing next to him.  
  
Spike watched them leave, and started at the door, once they had shut it.  
  
"Is that jealously in your multicolored eyes, I see?" Julia taunted.  
  
"Jealous? Of Vicious?" Spike scoffed.  
  
"Ah," Julia nodded. "He's not getting any."  
  
"Not lately."  
  
"Wait," Julie looked at Spike strangely. "We're not having a conversation...are we?"  
  
They looked at each other for a minute, then looked away.  
  
"No, of course not," they said in unison.  
  
Spike looked to the guards. "Take her to her cell."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Spike taunted. Julia glared at him, while being pushed out of the room.  
  
Julia was thrown into her dark cell again. Since she was completely alone again, she let her facade drop, and gave in the pain. She started to sob uncontrollably. "Oh God," she murmured through her sobs.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Faye helped Vicious get to a bed in the infirmary.   
  
"So, what she said was true?" Faye asked.   
  
"About what?"  
  
"About her kicking you, and shooting yourself."  
  
"Yes, the bitch wasn't lying, on that one."  
  
Faye sat next to him. "How long have you known her?" she asked softly.  
  
"Five years."  
  
"How many of those five years did you date her?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Wow," Faye sighed. "How many years did Spike date her?"  
  
"One."  
  
"Oh," Faye smiled. "So they didn't love each other."  
  
"It was a different kind of love." Vicious murmured, staring at the wall.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It wasn't just sex. It was beyond sex. It was..." Vicious searched for the word. "...more..."  
  
Faye looked at the floor in dismay. "He loves you," Vicious said quickly.  
  
Faye glanced at Vicious. "You're sure?"  
  
"I'm sure." Vicious nodded.   
  
"Would you tell me how you two met Julia? Julia *is* her name, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So how did you two meet?"  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Faye looked at the clock in the hallway. It was midnight. Spike was probably still down with Julia, she figured. Faye thought of her talk with Vicious. "Julia," she murmured the name herself. She couldn't get the mental picture of her out of her mind. It was haunting.  
  
Faye sighed, and put her card key in her door, and opened it. She set her purse down on the loveseat and flipped the light switch.  
  
She looked up and found Spike standing in the middle of the room, staring out the window.  
  
"It's raining." Spike stated. He looked at her.  
  
"Spike," she smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. His face stayed placid.   
  
"Faye, where've you been?"  
  
"What...what do you mean?"  
  
"I came here at eleven. Like I usually do. Where were you?"  
  
"I was helping Vicious."  
  
Spike studied her. "A gunshot wound doesn't take two hours."  
  
"We were talking." Faye told him.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Faye stared Spike. "Why the sudden interest Spike?"  
  
"It's not normal to talk to Vicious for two hours."  
  
"Well, I did."  
  
Spike glanced at her then looked out the window, again. "What did you talk about?"  
  
"Julia."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Who she was, and why you're trying to kill her."  
  
Spike tore his gaze from the crowded streets of Tharsis City and stared at Faye. "I'm not trying to kill her. We just want information."  
  
"Is this how you treat all your ex-girlfriends?"  
  
Spike looked at her as if she said something offending. "No."  
  
Faye saw she upset him. "Spike," she coaxed. "I'm sorry," she rubbed his back quickly then put her arms around his neck.   
  
Spike stared for a second then put his arms around her waist. "Apology accepted."  
  
"Good, now let's go," she lead him towards the bedroom.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


After a rather brutal beating, Julia was thrown back into her cell again. "That would make this day 29," she murmured through her pain.  
  
It seemed like Julia closed he eyes for two seconds, when the door opened again.  
  
"Fuck, you're not telling me, I get a second beating today,"  
  
"No, it's your lucky day," the guard scoffed. "You have a visitor."  
  
Julia looked at the guard in amazement. "No way,"  
  
"It's the truth,"  
  
Julia looked up to see Faye standing at the entrance to her cell.   
  
"Well! It's Spike's *lover*. If I would've known you were coming I would baked you a cake."  
  
"You talk pretty sassy for a prisoner." Faye retorted. Julia shrugged.  
  
"I try,"  
  
"I'd like to talk to you." Faye said abruptly. "I want you to tell me about you and Spike and Vicious. About your relationship with them is. How they were before I met them."  
  
Julia stared at Faye for a moment. "Sure. But not in here." Julia motioned to her cell.   
  
Faye looked at the nearest guard. "How far can I take her?"  
  
"You could take her to the interrogation room," the guard suggested.  
  
Faye looked to Julia for her approval. Julia shrugged.   
  
"I'm taking her to the interrogation room. I'll bring her back soon."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  


*************************  
  
  


Faye laughed. "Spike was a *what*?"  
  
Julia smiled. "You heard me."  
  
"Spike was a trekkie????"  
  
"He was when he was younger. I have in on good authority."  
  
"What authority is that?"  
  
"Pictures. He had pictures of his trekkie days,"  
  
"But Star Trek was on in the 1970s."  
  
"Ah, the power of repeats, and old TV." Julia murmured.  
  
Faye laughed again. "We've been talking all this time about Spike and Vicious," Faye said once she finished laughing.(oh come on, Spike as a trekkie....that has to make you laugh.)  
"But what about you?"  
  
"Me?" Julia asked.   
  
"Yeah. What was it like living on Mars?"  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"My parents fought all the time. So I was never in the house. Most of Mars is great, if your 21."  
  
"So did you start drinking at an early age?"  
  
"17."  
  
"It's not that early of an age." Faye mused.   
  
"What age did you start drinking?"  
  
"15."  
  
Julia stared at Faye. "15?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've had a troubled past. I'd rather not talk about."  
  
Julia shrugged and closed her eyes. "Fair enough."  
  
"There's one thing I've got to ask you," Faye said, looking at the floor.   
  
"Did you love Spike?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Did?"  
  
"Yeah, past tense."  
  
"Did you love Vicious?"  
  
Julia paused for a minute. "it was different with Vicious. It wasn't love. I needed an escape. Vicious was my escape from a life I wasn't to fond of. It wasn't really love for a long time."  
  
"So you didn't love him?"  
  
"I guess in a sense, I didn't."  
  
Faye stared at Julia. "Do you still love either of them?"  
  
"That's a trick question." Julia smirked. "If I answer yes, you'll think I love Spike, If I answer no, it seems like I've forgotten all that's happened."  
  
Faye continued to stare at Julia. "No, I can't say I still love either of them. Not after what they do to me everyday."  
  
"Is that what you needed to hear? If I still loved Spike?" Julia asked.  
  
Faye nodded. "I talked with Vicious last night. He said you and Spike were different. That you two were special."  
  
"And you became doubtful."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Julia looked at Faye. "I'm not threat to you," she glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'm probably going to have to go back now."  
  
Faye looked at the clock too. "Yeah,"  
  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Whew! That was a long one!  
R&R! HYxRP fics   



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own Cowboy Bebop  
  
AN: I'm sorry for not updating, I've been busy, and I had to straighten out the plot. But never fear! I now have everything in place! Thank you to all my reviewers who keep encouraging me with this story. Thanks to:  
Scarlet  
Get a clue  
eiji  
Shari Hirtle  
Alice Oghami  
killua soldick  
myung  
fantasousfaye  
Someone, Anyone  
Missy_Zero  
kiReiUGLY  
amelie  
  
Thanks tons, you guys, If not for your support, I would forget about this story!  
  
  
**Deceptions  
  
  
** Faye sat on her lovesaet. She took a long drag of her cigeratte and blew out the smoke. "Damn," she murmured. Trying to blow smoke rings from her cigerette smoke was not working. _Must only work for the cartoons._  
  
"You're all depressing today," Spike remarked, shooting her a sideways glance. He looked back down at the book he was reading.  
"Because you're all boring today." Faye quipped.  
Spike looked at her over his book. "Ah, beatuiful and sarcastic, what a combonation."  
  
Faye finished her cigerette and glanced at Spike. "So are you just gonna sit there and read all night?"  
"Reading improves your knowledge. The more you read, the more you know."  
"Thank you, Hallmark," Faye snapped.  
  
Spike put down his book. "What the hell is up with you tonight?"  
"I want to go places, do things! And all you want to do is sit here and read! Can't we go out?" Faye started to walk around the loveseat. "Do things with me, like you did with Julia." she murmured.  
  
Spike stared at her. "You talked to her, didn't you?"  
  
Faye immediatly looked away. Spike glared at her. "What's it to you?"  
  
Spike shook his head and scoffed. "She's playing fucking games wih you, Faye. Can't you see that?"  
  
They were both silent for a moment. "It was different between you two. Julia and Vicious both said so." Faye whispered.   
  
"What, so you figured you weren't special?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, I figured once you fucked one, you fucked them all."  
  
Spike got up and put his arms around Faye. "_You're _special. You're different from anything I've ever had."  
Faye smiled. "Promise?"  
"Promise."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Julia's head sunk after a vicious blow to her bruised right shoulder. "After a month, you'd think I's get used to it." she remarked.  
  
"You'd think that you'd just give us the fucking code," Vicious stated, lighting up.  
  
"You think wrong bleach boy."  
  
"You'd also think you'd lose that sassy mouth of yours." Vicious said walking towards her.  
  
"You must've knocked the sense right outta me." Julia smirked. "I just don't know when to shut up."  
  
"I know." Spike spoke up. "You talked to Faye."  
  
"And what a fine little ho bag you've got, Spike. Maybe if you're lucky someday she'll put a ring on your finger and you'll pop out a couple of kids." Julia snapped nodding her head.  
  
"Fuck off Julia. How did you talk to her?"  
  
"She must've found a way out of her cell." Vicious answered.  
  
Julia stared at Vicious. "Wow. You really are just that goddamn stupid." Vicious glared at her. "Come on Vicious, If I found a way out of my cell, then you think I'd go make friends with your little girlfriend? Get a clue."  
  
"So how'd you talk to her?" Spike asked calmly.  
  
"Telepathicly." was Julia's sardonic reply.  
  
"How?" Spike asked more forcefully.  
  
"She came and got me."  
  
"She came and took you out of your cell?"  
  
Julia glared at him. "I won't even justify that with a good comeback."  
Spike walked up to her. "And what did you talk about?"  
  
"Well, for starters, I told her the code." Julia said her expression stoic.  
  
"What?!" both Spike and Vicious's head shot up and looked at Julia, who was now laughing hysterically.  
  
"You should've seen the looks on your faces!" she said between fits of laughter.  
  
Vicious took his hand gun and shot her in the leg.   
  
"Oh that's not gonna grow back," Julia winced.  
  
"I won't say this again. Julia, give us the code." Vicious barked.  
  
"How long I've waitied to hear that," Julia said, gritting her teeth, trying not to scream out in pain.  
  
"Julia," Vicious warned.  
  
"What the hell is it with you two? Why do you want the code? So you can get more money? Hell, you could knock over a casino and a few banks to get loaded. Why this? Why now?" Julia demanded.  
  
"You." was Spike's reply.  
  
"Look, I knew you two held a grudge, but-"  
  
"More than a grudge." Vicious cut her off.  
  
"More? So you just held me hostage so you could hit me and torture and and just do whatever the fuck you wanted, just because you were pissed?" Julia's angry voice said glaring knives and daggars at Vicious and Spike.  
  
Neither man spoke. "Grow up." Julia spat.  
  
An eerie silence filled the room. "Guards," Spike motioned for them to take away Julia.   
  
Once she left Vicious opened the door. "Mind games, Spike. Just fucking mind games." Vicious said softly.  
  
"Yeah," Spike responded as Vicious left. He stood alone in the room. "Just mind games."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye straightend up her makeup and hair. Everthing had to be perfect. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was pretty, and smart, and tough, and sarcastic. What didn't she have that Julia had? Faye sighed. Spike's undying love. Julia had that.   
What was it that was missing? The sex wasn't an issue. Sex was great. But something she knew was lacking from their relationship. Excitment. She longed for the kind of relationship Julia had described of her and Vicious. It was adventurous, thrilling, and exciting. Which is what she wanted with Spike. What was missing.   
Faye looked at her reflection again, and bit her lip. What was she supposed to say to Spike? "I'm sorry, Spike, but we need to make a change in our relationship. You're just not interesting enough." she said to the mirror. "No that sounds horrible." Faye sighed. The door bell rang and Faye went to get it. She brushed a few strands away from her eyes and opened the door. "Hey there sweetie." she said batting her eyelashes. If she had to bring excitment ot their relationship then so be it, she figured.  
  
"Hey there," came a voice, cearly not Spike's. Faye looked up in surprise, to find Vicious smirking.   
"Vicious! What are you doing here?" She asked smiling.  
  
"I wanted to see if Spike was here."  
  
"You'll have to settle for me." Faye said. She opened the door a little wider. "Come in, would you like some tea or a beer maybe?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." The two sat on her couch for a second.   
  
Suddenly, Faye spoke up. "Is something wrong with me?"  
  
Vicious, startled, stared at her. "What?"  
  
"Is something wrong with me?" Faye repeated.  
  
"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"  
  
Faye stared at her hands as if they were the most important things in the world. "Well, I guess with Julia back in your lives neither of you will have time for me now."  
  
Vicious took her hands into his. "Don't." he said more as a command then a request. "You're important. More than Julia."  
  
Faye looked at their hands intertwined as did Vicious. Both pulled away sharply. Vicious stood up. "Tell Spike I came by. Tell him I need to talk to him."  
  
"Yeah," Faye nodded. Vicious left and Faye collasped onto her couch. "Great." she murmured. "This is the last fucking thing I need."  
  
She looked a the door, then at her hands. She could still feel his strong hands on hers.   
  
"Vicious." she murmured. She shivered remebring the cold look in his eyes. _Julia said it was different with Vicious than Spike. Different...huh?   
  
_Faye quickly got up from the couch and ran to the door. She opened it and found Vicious waiting for an elevator. "Vicious!" she called.  
  
She caught up with him. "Need some company?" she asked_  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike stared at Faye as she ate her salad. "You're awfuly quiet today." he remarked, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"I guess." she said.   
  
_Oh fuck it. Women will be women. She's probably mad at me for something._ Spike stared into his coffee.  
  
"Where were you?" Faye asked.  
  
"Hm?" Spike looked up from his coffee  
  
"Last night."  
  
Spike sipped his coffee and looked at her calmly. "My exact question to you, my dear."  
  
Faye swallowed the lump in her thorat then took a gulp of water. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You weren't home."   
  
"I was out."  
  
Spike nodded knowingly."Right. Out." He stared at her. "with Vicious."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What's the sudden interest in Vicious?"  
  
"No sudden interest. It was ten, I figured you weren't coming, so I went somewhere with Vicious."  
  
Spike nodded "Sure."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if Julia could do better." Faye snapped, looking away  
  
Spike sighed. "Would you stop doing that Faye? You've been saying that to me all week! How many times do you have to hear that I love you and not Julia?"  
  
He recieved no answer. "You know what, fuck it Faye." Spike got up from the table. "You know where to find me when you decide to stop acting like a child and realize I don't love Julia." and with that, Spike left. Faye stared at her plate. On an impulse, she picked up the phone and dialed.   
  
"Vicious? Can you come over?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike stood outside her door. "Vicious? Can you comeover?" he heard as he leaned against her door. He was right. He'd been right all along.  
He walked down to the elevators, and once inside one, he punched the wall, so hard, his knuckles started to bleed. "Damn it. Damn it all to hell." he murmured.  
  
Spike walked to the containment wing of the syndacite building. He walked to her cell and with no hestitation told the gaurd to leave. He opened he cell door and looked Julia in the eye.  
  
"Get up," He ordered. Julia gave him a strange look.  
  
"We're leaving."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Interesting, huh? Well, stay tuned for another chapter of "Deceptions"  
  
PREVIEW: Faye and Vicious are caught in a mess they can't get out of, and Julia's on the run!....with Spike?? Meet some new fun charcters all in the next chapter!  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I don't own Cowboy Bebop  
  
AN: been a while, but I was gathering up my thoughts. I can almost guarantee you that you don't know what's happening. I've had people tell me they know what's gonna happen. Well, just read. You might be wrong  
Wanna thank my reviewers once again!! You guys rock!  
Agent Tomato  
setryochi  
Shadowwolf  
Sparkle  
131617killua zoldik080419   
Stormyroro  
Scarlet  
Get a clue  
eiji  
Shari Hirtle  
Alice Oghami  
killua soldick  
myung  
fantasousfaye  
Someone, Anyone  
Missy_Zero  
kiReiUGLY  
amelie  
Deceptions  
Julia sat, wide eyed, looking up at Spike.  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Get up, we're leaving."  
  
"Yeah see, I heard you the first time. But are you sure? I mean this is sorta against your and Vicious's honor code. You know, this is under the part about 'don't break the bitch out of jail.' Remember? You signed a contract and ever-"  
  
"Julia for once would you shut the fuck up?" Spike cut her off with a glare.  
  
Julie glanced at him. She sat up off the floor. She stood up and looked at Spike cautiously. "Tell me why."  
  
"Why? Why what? Why am I being nice?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Can I tell you later? Spike asked, with a strain in his voice compelling Julia to shut up and stretch out her hand.  
  
"Wherever you lead," she said. With that she entrusted her whole future and safety to Spike. It took his breath away for a moment. Without looking at her, he walked away and jerked his head, asking her to follow him. Silently he lead to the door of the Maximum Security wing. He swiped his card and lead her out. A guard gave him a questioning look. Spike glared. The guard, embarrassed, looked away. Spike walked to the front of the building.  
  
"Ok Clyde, where's the getaway car?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. He down the steps and pointed to a sleek red car. "There."  
  
"Oh, nice choice, that's real inconspicuous,"  
  
"You know, I was serious when I said shut the fuck up."  
  
Julia sighed. "Fine," she walked to the car and stood by it. Spike got in the drivers side and Julia in the passengers seat.  
  
"Can I know the plan now?"  
  
"You already know it." Spike said, turning on the ignition, and pulling onto the highway.  
  
"I do? Wait, this is the plan? Break me out of jail, run away and live incognito somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda."  
  
Julia sighed. "You're such a fucking moron sometimes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye paced around her apartment. She regretted her decision already. What was I thinking? Calling Vicious....oh God, this is cheating, what I'm thinking. oh God, this is bad, this is wrong.  
  
She stalled and stopped in place as the doorbell rung. "Coming!" she called. She stood there for another moment then walked to the door and opened it. Vicious stood there. They stared at each other for a second.   
"Wanna come in? Faye asked. Vicious nodded and walked in. Faye closed the door behind him.  
  
"What happened." Vicious said calmly as he sat down on her couch.   
  
"Spike and I had a fight," Faye said, taking a deep breath and then sitting next to him.  
  
"About Julia, I presume."  
  
"You presume right. I mean, it's like...oh God I don't know."  
  
"Like he doesn't care for you the way he cared for her?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Faye, he does love you."  
  
Faye shook her head. "Yeah, maybe, But you yourself said they had a connection."  
  
"You can have a connection with anyone. I mean look at us, we have a connection and we're friends. Just friends." Vicious said, almost whispering the last part, putting his hand on hers.  
  
"Yeah...friends." she said while holding his hand  
  
They sat in silence for a moment that seemed like and hour to Faye.   
  
"Vicious...what are we doing?" Faye asked, taking her hand out of Vicious's grasp and running it through her hair.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This, us... I....." suddenly Faye was at a loss for words.  
  
"You think we're doing something wrong?" Vicious asked as he watched her get up and walk to her window. It was starting to rain now. It made wet tracks down her window and she watched as the people on the streets below scamper to find someplace dry.  
  
"Yes...I mean no...I don't know," she said softly. "How you make me feel....you make me question my loyalty to Spike."  
  
Vicious watched her silently.  
  
"And I love him," Faye continued, " but God dammit, it feels like he's not at 100 percent when he's with me. Lately he seems like he's been somewhere else. But..." Faye stalled. "This...you and me, can't happen"  
  
Vicious walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why not."  
  
"Because it's wrong." Faye whispered looking away.  
  
Vicious pulled at her chin softly so she would look at him. " Is it wrong to deny yourself something you want so badly? You want someone to love you, Faye. And I can do that." He bent down and kissed her. A loud sound of a beeper broke the kiss.   
"Fucking beeper." Vicious hissed looking at it. He sighed and looked at Faye who wouldn't meet his gaze.  
  
"I have to go." Faye nodded. Vicious left and Faye fell to her couch and bit her lip. What have I done? What the fuck have I done??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vicious called the number shown on his beeper and got one of prison guards.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Vicious barked.  
  
"Sir, I wanted to know if you authorized the release of the prisoner in cell block D?"  
  
"Julia? No, why?"  
  
"Well, about a half an hour ago, she was taken out of her cell."  
  
"What?!" Vicious practically screamed into the phone. "By who?"  
  
"It was Spike I believe, sir."  
  
"Dammit." Vicious hung up. So we're gonna play this game, are we Spike? Well, don't worry. I will hunt you down. I'll get you Dorothy. And your little whore too.  
  
************************************  
  
Julia looked out the window. Mars at night was always beautiful. The square lights in the windows of the building lit up the city. It never slept. Never was there a time where every light was off in Tharsis. She sighed happily. Suddenly she looked and Spike.  
  
"That's that plan? You're fucking crazy!"  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
Julia sighed. "You think you'd get away? Spike, you work with Vicious. he'll hunt you down like a wild dog!"  
  
"You got away." Spike pointed out.  
  
"That's different. I am a master of disguise."  
  
Spike snorted.   
  
"What?" Julia asked ignignantly.  
  
"Master of disguise? Whatever."  
  
Julia glared at him and looked out the window again. Two wet drops fell on the windshield. Soon followed by more, until it was pouring rain. "Just great. Dammit." Spike muttered.  
  
"Oh yeah, our plan was going great until this stupid rain got in our way."  
  
"It was." Spike insisted.  
  
Julia scoffed. "Yeah great." She stared at the windshield in silence. "So where are we going?"  
  
"They're gonna be no way to get out of Mars tonight." Julia added.   
  
Spike heaved a sigh. "I know. We'll have to lay low. I guess we could stay inside the city for tonight, then leave first thing tomorrow."  
  
Julia glared at him. "How long have you and Vicious been friends?"  
  
"Long time I guess"  
  
"Then you out of all people, should know, he'll hunt us down."  
  
"And so, oh master, what should we do then?"  
  
"Lay low."  
  
"Oh great plan."  
  
"It's better than yours." Julia snapped. She spotted a neon orange blinking sign, boasting cable and vacancies and she tapped Spike on the shoulder. "Turn in there," she said.  
Spike looked at the direction of where she was pointing. "No, oh hell fucking no." he said.  
"What are you expecting? A four star hotel?"  
  
"I wasn't expecting this. Julia, I'm not staying here."  
  
"Why not?  
  
"Because."  
  
"Oh suck it up Spike." Julia glared at him. Spike sighed and turned into the parking lot. The "parking lot" consisted of loose gravel and makeshift yellow lines. Spike turned off the engine, and sat in his seat. He stared at the rain that fell on the windshield. Julia opened the door and got out. She bent down to look at Spike. "You coming or not?" she asked. Spike wordlessly got out of the car and trudged toward the motel behind Julia like he was scolded child walking behind his mother. They got the motel lobby and walked it. It was illuminated by a swinging florescent light. There was a counter in the small lobby with a woman behind it. She was smoking a cigarette and watching television, oblivious that two people had entered. Julia walked over to the counter she was behind and rung the little sliver bell. the woman jumped and looked at Spike and Julia.   
"Oh my, customers," she said, putting her cigarette in an ashtray.  
  
"How often does she get them?" Spike mumbled. Julia elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Well, Hun, you here for a long time?" She looked at Julia and then at Spike. "Or is this...a one night deal?"  
  
"One night deal." Julia answered. The woman nodded. "Then I'll just need a credit card number if you will."  
  
"Can we pay in cash?" Julia asked. The woman looked shocked. "Well, sure I guess. For one night, it will be 20 woolongs."  
  
"20?" Spike questioned. The woman seemed surprised to hear Spike question her.   
  
"Yeah 20..." she said, giving Spike a weird look.  
  
Julia reached into Spike's pocket, getting a surprised gasp from him, and gave the woman 20 woolongs. "Thank you." Julia said handing the woman the money.  
  
"Don't you need us to sign something?" Spike asked.  
  
"Oh no Hon, we're all about anonymity here. No one will ever know you were here." The woman said winking at Spike. "Especially your wife."  
  
"What?" Spike stared at the woman with an open mouth.  
  
"Room 4," the woman gave Julia the key, but kept her eyes on Spike. Julia started walking to the door and Spike followed her. "Hey kid, " the woman called.  
Spike turned to her.   
  
"Is this your....first time?" the woman asked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You know, with a prostitute. Is this your first time?"  
  
Julia laughed and Spike glared at her. He said nothing and walked out of the lobby. Spike took his coat and put the collar above his head and started walking to room number four. Julia ran after him, still giggling.   
  
"It's not that funny," he snapped.  
  
"Sure it is." Julia said, in-between fits of laughter. "You.....a virgin!" she bust out laughing again.   
  
"I hate you." Spike grumbled while standing by the door to room 4. He glared at her while she put the key in the lock and opened the door to the room. Spike threw his coat down on the bed. It was small and had a brown quilt over it. The bathroom was an impossibly small section of the small room.   
"It's just the bare necessities. It'll do for one night." Julia said, watching him look at the dingy room. Spike grabbed the remote and turned on the television.   
"This shit hole better have cable, or I am so gonna be so pissed."  
  
"God help us all if it doesn't." Julia mocked, laying down on the bed.   
  
************************  
Vicious got into his car. The other members of the syndicate followed suit and got into their own cars. Good thing Spike's a dumass. He took his car. Now it will be easy to find him.  
Vicious pulled out into the highway and took the highway out of Tharsis. Oh this will be fun....  
  
**************************  
Suddenly, through the blinds in their window, they saw lights entering the motel parking lot and flood the room with light. Spike turned off the TV and went to the window. Julia looked at Spike. "Who is it?"  
  
"Can't tell. Lots of cars, though."  
  
Julia stayed silent. "Could they have found us?" she asked quietly, as if to herself.  
  
"Anything's possible," Spike muttered peering out the blinds. "Shit," he backed away from the blinds as if they had bit him. He put his hand on his forehead. Julia inhaled deeply. "What?" she demanded.  
  
"Julia," they heard a familiar voice yell from the parking lot. Julia went pale.   
  
"Playing Hide-and-go-seek? Well, guess what. I found you."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, gosh people that took a long time for me to update!! But I did and I hope you enjoy the story. I also hope that you'll stick around for the next chapter and possibly the last...  
  
so hang tight for the last chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I don't own Cowboy Bebop  
  
AN: So it's been a little while. And I'm just starting this...so I'm not sure about this "last chapter" dealie. but I'll try and wrap it up soon. Thanks for the reviews there's too many to name. But you guys rock so much!!!  
  
Deceptions  
  
Julia's breath caught in her throat. Her heart beat quickened at an unimaginable pace. She felt as if it would explode in her chest.   
  
"Is he..." Julia choked out, fearing the last part of her own question.  
  
Spike had pinned himself to the wall, as if trying to hide. His ashen face told Julia what she needed to know. And what she dreaded.   
  
"We can't stay in here forever." Julia muttered, locking eyes with Spike. He nodded.   
  
"JULIA!" the frigid voice from the parking lot Julia recognized as Vicious yelled at her again. It sounded like a father calling out to his disobedient daughter.  
  
Julia looked at Spike. "What now?" she hissed.  
  
"I'm thinking." Spike barked in a harsh whisper.   
  
"Think faster."  
  
"Julia...I know you're in there. Come out." Vicious called.  
  
"A lot faster!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the motel, a myriad of figures stood in the rain. All were covered in black and held an umbrella. All except one. The rain rolled off his coat and soaked his white hair. He stood there, in the middle of the parking lot. The rain falling around him, but he was unaffected by it. Nothing would take him off his task. His small blue eyes flickered from door to door. Looking for a sign of life. he called for Julia again.  
  
She had to be in there somewhere. He nodded and pointed to the lobby building. One of his men, went into the building and brought out a woman. She was sobbing and yelling incoherent cries, as a result to the gun pressing into the back of her head. The man brought her to Vicious then threw her to the ground at his feet.   
  
He looked the woman over. She was at least 30. She would have been pretty if she was not tainted by all the makeup she wore. Her blond hair was pilled on top of her head. Her cheap mascara was running down her cheeks because of her tears and the rain. Vicious sighed and resisted his temptation to kick her.  
  
"You work here?" Vicious asked.  
  
The woman just sobbed. "Please don't hurt me!" she cried over and over.  
  
Vicious was getting tired of the woman's sobs.  
  
"JULIA!" he called again. "If I don't see you in twenty seconds, this woman will die." Vicious' voice naturally quiet but ominous became louder so it was sinister. Julia breathed in as it sent shivers up her spine.   
  
The woman stopped her sobbing at once, upon hearing she would die soon. Her eyes widened, and she started to plea. But her pleas ell on deaf ears. Vicious stared ahead, ignoring the woman as she tugged on his black trenchcoat. She wailed of her family, her friends.   
  
10...9...8...  
  
Silent tears fell down Julia's cheeks. "Spike," she cried hoarsely. He looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"Your life or hers." Spike warned.  
  
Julia choked back a sob. "It's not fair," she whispered. Her tears fell, leaving salty trails on her face. They fell unnoticed to the carpet, leaving small wet circles. Suddenly, there were many wet circles, as silent sobs racked her body.   
  
7...6...5...  
  
Vicious was growing impatient. Julia would let this woman die? It wasn't her style. Even when she was with Vicious, she disapproved of his killing. She hated how he was ruthless. If it was possible, she would stop him from killing anyone. He thought he had cornered. Killing someone would push her to the edge...it would make her come out of her hiding spot. Spike must be holding her back...  
  
Vicious thought bitterly of his comrade. Some friend, he snorted.   
  
4..3.  
  
counted the seconds in his head. He braced himself for the gunshot and the sound of a dead body hitting the gravel. He dreaded. He wanted to go outside and kill Vicious right then...but he couldn't. He would hit the floor dead before he even got close to Vicious. He had to outsmart him. And if that meant sacrificing a few people...then so be it. It had to happen. He watched Julia cry. he couldn't take it. She never liked it when Vicious killed people. He figured this was Vicious' way of getting Julia to come out. Spike held back a smirk. He outsmarted Vicious on this level. He was holding the doorknob shut and a firm grip on Julia's arm. Julia's head raised suddenly, as she was counting the seconds as well. She met Spike's gaze at 2....and closed her eyes as it faded to   
  
"One." Vicious said.   
  
The woman's eyes widened an immeasurable amount as she heard Vicious say One.   
  
She searched Vicious' eyes for some form of mercy, but found no solace. She quivered as the cold gun pressed into the back of her head. She closed her eyes as she heard the pestilent click of the safety.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Julia's eyes opened and filled with tears as she heard the shot ring out. It echoed in her ears for what seemed like hours.   
  
"Spike..." she murmured, sobbing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vicious watched as the woman's lifeless body hit the ground. The blood ran to the gravel, the rain diluting it. It looked like a small river of red.   
  
"Look what you made me do!" Vicious called to Julia. Julia bit her lip to quiet her sobs.  
  
Suddenly a middle aged man walked out of room accompanied by a woman who was obviously a prostitute. He put his hands over his head. "I just want to go home," he said. "I don't know who you're talking about, but I can tell you we're not the people you're looking for. I'm just a regular guy who's mad an awful mistake."  
  
He begged. Vicious glared at him  
  
The man's eyes squeezed shut as he heard the click and then the clap of a bullet bursting from a gun. He opened his eyes, not believing he was still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief. But his joy was short lived as he felt a slight tickle of a small trail of blood drop on his hand. He slowly looked at the hand he was holding, the one that belonged to the prostitute. He followed the trail of blood to find the side of the prostitute's face missing. A scream caught in his throat and he quickly took his hand out of the corpse's grasp and looked a Vicious with a horrified look.  
  
"Jesus!" he breathed. He looked at Vicious, who was holding a magnum, and pointing it at the man.  
  
"Look, man, I never did anything to you," the man said, as sort of a petition to Vicious.  
  
Vicious shrugged, sealing his fate.   
  
Suddenly, a car pulled up and Faye jumped out. "Vicious!" she called. Vicious kept the magnum pointed at the man, but shifted his gaze to Faye.  
  
"Go back to Tharsis." He commanded.  
  
"No." Faye said resiliently.  
  
Vicious was a little taken aback by Faye's incompetency.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Julia slumped against the wall, hungover with grief.  
  
"It's all because of me...she died," she muttered. She put her head in her hands, and her golden hair spilled around her. She tucked herself in the fetal position as if that would ward away all the bad thoughts, all the gunshots all of the lies, deceit. She wished she could curl up in a ball and just fade away. But no matter how hard she tried...she couldn't get away.  
  
Spike opened the blind a little so he could see. He gasped. Faye...He scowled. What was she doing here?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Faye...go back home." Vicious said forcefully.   
  
Faye shook her head.  
  
Vicious nodded to his henchman and they surrounded her.   
  
"This is for your own good Faye." Vicious said quietly.  
  
They all took their guns out and pointed them at Faye.  
  
"Go home." Vicious ordered once more.  
  
Seeing no one was watching him, the man from the motel took money from the prostitute's pocket and then grabbed the small pistol tucked away in her bra. He fingered for a moment, realizing what he thought he had to do. He raised it and shot three shot.   
  
They landed in the backs of the henchmen making Faye get into the car. Faye grabbed a gun from one henchman's cold hands. She shot at the remaining henchmen, and once they all fell to the ground, pointed it at Vicious.  
  
Vicious stared at her. "Do you want to do this Faye?" he asked calmly.  
  
Faye looked at the scattered bodies around her. She looked Vicious in the eyes.  
  
"Ever since I got this assignment, I've been waiting for this."  
  
Vicious raised an eyebrow. "Assignment?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm secret agent Faye Valentine. And you're under arrest." Faye said with a merciless edge Vicious had never heard before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, maybe a little corny ending....erhem, cliffhanger....ok humor me please.   
  
NEXT TIME: Vicious deals with Faye, Julia and Spike face off with Vicious. Who lives? Who doesn't? Stay tuned...the ending might surprise you. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I don't own Cowboy Bebop

AN: hey y'all. long time no... write.... ok. soooo here we go!

Side note : since my computer wont' start the exponents at 1,I'm starting at 2 for things I'll explain later.

****

Deceptions

"Really?" Vicious asked, slightly amused. This surprised Faye. Why the hell was he smiling... No, not smiling... smirking. 

She held the gun in her hands forcefully, aiming at Vicious's chest. "Wipe that smile off your face." Faye commanded. Her voice shook with anger. 

Vicious's smirk grew wider. His eyes gained a devious glint. The rain made his white hair stick to his face, covering most of it, making him look even more ominous. It scared Faye for a moment, but she quickly recovered her courage. 

"Why should I?" Vicious asked, more like a child who didn't want to give up a toy, then a man staring death in the face.

"Because, I said you're under arrest. Not something you should be laughing at. The law is not a laughing matter." Faye retorted, not really having an explanation for why he should stop smirking, other than it was annoying the hell out of her.

"The law," Vicious scoffed, pissing off Faye even more.

She aimed it at his head. "Stop," she hissed.

Vicious shook his head. "You know what's funny?" he said, turning his back to her and picking up a soaked carton on cigarettes from the pocket of a dead henchman. Faye scowled. He showed his back to her. _He's not afraid of me... son of a bitch._

"Nothing's supposed to be funny."

"But this whole situation is, Faye." He looked at the cigarettes with a scowl, finding them too wet to light. "You think you have me cornered."

This got a gasp of surprise from Faye. 

"Do you play poker, Faye?" Vicious asked.

Faye didn't answer him. 

"If you're familiar with the game, then you know what a trump card is." he looked at Faye, to make sure she was paying attention.

"I know how to play poker and I know what a trump card is." she spat, trying to show him she wasn't ignorant or stupid.

"You just used your trump card, Faye." Vicious said, slowly walking towards her. "Bad move," he whispered, as he got closer.

Goosebumps started popping up in Faye's skin. Not because of the rain, but because of Vicious. His apparent lack of fear for her.

He grabbed her gun and twisted her arm so that the gun was pointing to her chin. His finger overlapped hers on the trigger.

"I could kill you right now."

"So why don't you?" she choked out.

"You're going to do something for me."

"Fuck you." Faye spat.

"You're going to get Spike to come out. He'll listen to you." Vicious whispered in her ear, making her hair stand up on end. His hot breath on her shoulder made her involuntarily shudder. 

"I won't"

Vicious pressed the gun harder on her jaw, making her wince in pain. "Call for him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike watched from the window. The motel was vacant now. He couldn't hear exactly was Vicious and Faye were saying, because of Julia's soft whimpers. He looked at her. Her crying, which had been forcefully quieted, and now amounted to sobs. 

"I don't get it." Spike said, sitting on the floor.

"Don't get what?" Julia wiped the tear streaks from her face, and gathered herself back together.

"Why you're crying. You've killed people before." 

"Vicious did it for no fucking reason. No hesitation. I never did that. I killed people in my way. I killed people who deserved it. I didn't kill innocent men." Julia protested quietly, her voice growing in volume and laced with anger.

"Shh," Spike quieted her as he strained to hear what was going on outside. He heard a weak cry of "Spike," followed by a louder, "SPIKE,"

Faye was calling to him. 

"Dammit." Spike said, checking his gun and making sure he had enough magazines.² 

"He's got her." Julia said in realization, her eyes widening. 

"Yeah," Spike reached for the doorknob, but Julia stopped him. 

"Spike, you're kidding. You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because, he'll kill you the moment you step out of the room." 

"He's gonna kill Faye." Spike said, turning the knob of the door and swung it open.

"Vicious." he yelled into the rainy night. "Put it down."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vicious watched as Spike raised his gun. He smirked. "So you've finally decided to come out of hiding."

Julia followed Spike cautiously.

"Julia," Vicious smirked. "How nice to see you again." Vicious was rewarded with Julia's middle finger.

"Put the gun down." Spike ordered. 

"No."

Spike shot a warning shot, that landed in a puddle of rain water. Faye regarded Spike with a mixture of relief and horror. Her makeup had long since washed off and her hair stuck to her face. 

"Why are you doing this. Why kill Faye?" Spike asked.

"Haven't you been listening?" Vicious asked, glaring at him. "Your lover is an undercover cop. She was going to turn you in."

Spike looked at Faye as if to inquire if it was true. "Spike..." Faye managed to get out. Her tone was apologetic one.

Spike looked at her disbelievingly. "Faye... this isn't true is it?" he asked.

Faye hung her head. This was all Spike needed. 

Julia remained quiet behind him. Until something Spike's coat caught her eye.

__

Spike, you little fucker. Julia growled, seeing the corner of the card the jack of diamonds in his pocket._ How long have I not noticed that. The Jack… he hasn't changed one bit._ She took out her gun and placed it on the back of his head.

Spike jumped when he felt the cool, wet metal on the back of his head. "Julia, what the fuck are you doing?"

"What the hell is this?" Julia asked, pulling the card from his jacket.

Spike turned around. "It's the Jack of Diamonds." His pulse quickened. No outside feature showed that he was panicking. Spike stood as cool and calm as ever.

"I know what card it is. Why do you have it in your coat?" Julia glared at him, questioning him with a fierceness that made her look almost scared.

Vicious laughed. "You are quick, Julia." he threw Faye on the ground and she moved away from him. 

Spike moved away from Julia, placid look on his face. He stood halfway between Julia and Vicious. 

"I don't believe this." Julia breathed.

"Believe it." Vicious hissed.

Faye made her way to Julia. "Spike..." Faye watched as Spike stood next to Vicious.

"So what was this? Some elaborate plan?" Julia asked, her gun trained on Spike. "What, kidnap me, beat me and then bust me from jail?" Julia's pained eyes looked at Faye. "And how does she fit into this?"

Vicious fingered the tang of his katana. "This may come as a surprise to you, Faye." he ignored Julia all together and focused on Faye. Mud caked Faye's chest, and tears fell down her cheeks, mixing with the rain. "We've known about you the whole time."

"How?" Faye managed to choke out.

"We live in a corrupt world. Where money can get you anything. We have some one in the ISSP. He told us all about you, Faye Valentine. We've been watching you."

"No one on the force would ever sell out to a bastard like you."

"Think again, Faye." it was Spike who spoke up.

"I told you, that you played your trump card too fast, Faye. Well, now it's my turn. I've got an ace up my sleeve. Do you recognize these people?" Vicious lifted up a picture. Faye's eyes widened as crystal tears fell from them. 

"Layla. Mia." 

Julia gazed at Faye. "You know them?"

"Layla is my sister, Mia is her daughter." Faye said quietly. "What have you done them?" Faye shouted to Vicious.

Vicious held the picture tightly. "Nothing. Yet." Vicious walked toward Faye and Julia. Julia held her gun tighter and aimed it at Vicious's chest. "One step closer Vicious and I'll blow your fucking brains out."

Vicious glared at Julia. 

"I have no love lost for you, Vicious. I don't give a fuck if you kill Faye's sister. So you stay right there or I swear to God, I'll kill you." Julia threatened. 

He stood where he was. "Faye, we're prepared to kill your sister and her daughter."

"How?" Faye demanded.

"I have agents posted outside of their house. I give them the word, and your sister and her daughter are gone."

Faye bit her lip. "Why kill them? You want _me_."

"Yes. So here's my deal. You life, or theirs. No other options. And no other comments." Vicious glared at Julia. 

"Haven't you tortured her enough?" Julia asked, already disobeying one of Vicious's rules.

"No."

Julia glared at Spike, who stood behind Vicious, a blank stare on his face. "I thought you were better than this."

"You thought wrong." Spike replied, his expression placid. "You knew from the beginning what I was capable of."

Julia averted her gaze from Spike to Faye. "Obviously not love." She looked at Spike again. "I thought you loved her."

Spike continued to stare blankly at Julia. "You also thought I loved you."

Julia swallowed. She held her head high. What could she possibly say to that? She did think he loved her. She had believed it with her whole heart.

"Faye," Vicious's haunting voice invaded Faye's mind. He watched her stone cold eyes, silently begging her to let him pull the trigger.

"What the fuck is this, Sophie's Choice?"³ Julia asked, earning a glare and a finger from Spike. 

"You want me to choose between my sister and myself?" Faye choked out. She was at a loss for words. Vicious nodded.

"I need an answer, Faye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Me."

A smile crept across Vicious' face. "You?"

Faye stood tall and proud. She stuck out her chest, as if boasting. "Kill me."

"Faye?" a static voice broke the dreadful silence in the motel parking lot.

"What the fuck is that?" Vicious asked vehemently. 

"My radio," Faye said breathlessly.

"Your radio?" Vicious asked, his glare like daggers.

"My police radio. I turned it on, and gave my position."

"You mean they know you're here?" Spike asked.

Faye glared at him. "And if I don't answer back, they'll send reinforcements." Faye said this with a hidden smile.

"Where is the radio?" Vicious demanded. 

"Why should she tell you?" Julia's hands had folded up across her chest, silently watching. 

"This doesn't concern you. We'll deal with you soon."

Julia scoffed and sighed. 

"Find the fucking radio, Faye."

Faye walked to the car, with Spike and Vicious following her. She opened the door and pulled out a radio from the passenger side. 

"Valentine, do you read? Over,"

"Well, answer him." Spike replied pointing a gun to her head.

"This is Valentine, over."

"Valentine, we've been trying to reach you for an hour. What's going on? Over." the voice over the radio sounded relieved she was alive.

"You tell him that you accomplished your goal."

"I've accomplished my goal. Over." Faye repeated.

"Roger that. We're going to send agents over there anyways. Over."

"No!" Faye quickly recovered herself. "I mean, that's not necessary. Over."

"It's for your safety, Valentine. Over and out." the radio went dead and all Faye could do was stare blankly at it. _Damn it. Damn it all._

"We'll have to take her somewhere else." Spike sighed, keeping the gun poised at her head.

"No. If she's not here when they get here…" Vicious replied.

"So what?"

"They'll start searching for her."

"Let's take that risk, Vicious." Spike said with a smirk. "Live life on the edge a little."

"Oh yes, because a mafia hit man can just be so boring." Julia scoffed. "I mean between the killing and paying off Cops… What a drag."

"You know, I don't remember asking for a wise ass side-kick." Spike folded his arms across his chest, mimicking Julia. 

"I don't remember asking you to be an ass and a turncoat." Julia said with a raise of her eyebrows. 

"Just get them into the car, and we'll keep them in the Containment Wing until we decide what we want to do with them. " Vicious whispered to Spike. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faye sat awkwardly in the backseat, hands tied behind her back. She looked at Julia who sat next to her, looking very blasé. _How does she do it?_ Faye allowed herself to admire Julia for a moment.

"Are we there yet?" Julia said in a whiny voice. 

"I swear to God, Julia, if you don't shut up,"

"You'll kill me? Do it."

There was no response from Vicious or Spike.

"Fucking pussies." Julia scoffed. 

Vicious gritted his teeth. "You know when we get what we need from you, I can't wait to kill you."

Julia allowed her self a small smile. _Then just do it, Vicious._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon, Julia stood in front a large grey door with the marking of **A43** carved into the door. "Home sweet home." she murmured as the door opened and her and Faye were thrown in by two muscled men. Vicious and Spike stood behind them, smirking.

The door closed with a violent slam, and once again, Julia was enveloped in darkness. 

Julia sat still and stayed very silent for a while. All she could hear was Faye's labored breathing.

  
"How long do you think we'll stay in here?" Faye asked after what seemed like forever, breaking the silence between them. 

Julia shrugged. "Who knows."

"How did you know Spike had changed sides?" Faye asked.

Julia didn't answer for a while. "The Past." was her simple answer.

"So you just had a gut feeling?" Faye asked skeptically.

"No."

"And what was the whole deal with the Jack? I don't get it. I mean… it's a freaking card." Faye commented to herself more than to Julia.

Julia scoffed again. "You didn't do your homework."

"What?"

"Do you know anything about Spike and Vicious's past? How it's linked with mine?"

"You guys worked together. You and Spike had a relationship and so did you and Vicious."

"Yeah, that's the Reader's Digest version." Julia said lightly, with a hint of mockery in her voice.

"So what's the whole story?"

Julia was silent for an even longer time. Faye tried hard to see Julia through the absolute darkness of their cell. She saw Julia's form leaning against the wall. The silence had grown so long, Faye thought for a moment, Julia forgot that she asked a question.

"Yeah, we worked together." Julia said, making Faye jump, for Faye wasn't expecting an answer. "But working together could mean that we were partners in a law firm. Or that we all worked the fry counter at McDonalds. Yeah we worked together. But we formed a group in the syndicate. It was indestructible. We were unbreakable. Back then, there were four of us. Me, Spike, Vicious, and a man named Jet Black."

"He wasn't in any of the data I looked up," Faye said out loud.

"Well , if you would let me talk, then I'll tell you about him."

Faye sighed and became silent, Julia's signal to continue.

"Jet was the so-called leader. We never really organized ourselves, never had a fancy-cutesy name. Jet got us what we needed, planned a hit. Jet was like a father to us. He would joke and laugh, but he knew when to get serious. He was trusted with the elders of the syndicate, and had an influential status in Martian society. So of course, we would get money from these hits that Jet arranged. So Jet told us, Me, Spike and Vicious, if we put all of that money in a bank, no one could take it and it would grow. So of course, we bit at the idea. Every time money came in from a hit, Jet put it all into a bank account that only he had access to. It was guarded by so many codes, and some many dead ends, that no hacker could really get into it. Jet never really told us the amount but it was understood that we would split whatever was in there. So one day, we find out from Jet, that there's a price on his head. Like a huge bounty."

Julia stopped as if she couldn't go on. But she took a deep breath and continued. 

"So he told me the code. He told me and only me how to get into the account. This didn't sit too well with Spike and Vicious. Jet was killed soon after he gave me the account codes. I figured that everyone would want the code. I didn't figure the two men I trusted most would set a bounty for me. So with such a huge price on my head, I couldn't stay in the syndicate. So I faked my death and left."

"But you have the money."

"I've never taken any of the money out, but I could if wanted to."

"How much money is in there?" Faye questioned.

"More than you could imagine. That's what Spike and Vicious want from me. They want that bank account for themselves."

Faye sat and took it all in for a moment. "So what was the deal with the Jack?"

"You know a deck of cards? The top cards are a Ace, King, Queen and Jack. Jet was the Ace, Vicious the King, obviously, me the Queen, and Spike was identified as the Jack."

Their conversation died another death. 

"Do you think they'll kill me?" Faye asked, in a tone Julia had to strain to hear.

Now it was Julia's turn to search for Faye in the darkness. Julia watched Faye's figure curl up into a ball on the floor. For some reason she wanted to give that woman some shred of hope. 

"I don't know." Julia sighed. She desperately wished for a cigarette. "I don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

² = magazines are basically spare bullets. When they're grouped together, they are called magazines, and you put them in the handle of most hand guns. 

³ = Sophie's Choice was movie where a mother (Sophie) had to choose which of her children would live. Only one would live and the other would die.

So there we have it. Stay tuned for more

NEXT TIME : Faye fights death and Julia is back to square one. Will Spike and Vicious get what they want? Will Spike realize the error of his ways?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I don't own Cowboy Bebop…. Damn you Watanabe… damn you…

A/N: This might be the quickest I've ever gotten out another chapter. Go me! I've been getting some comments of Julia's attitude. So I wanted to take this time to really let you know what's going on up in my head. My story is AU. We have the characters in their… semi-natural state. Julia, in the series, was never really explored. I like to think she had a sense of humor. A "Spike-from-Buffy-the-Vampire-Slayer" kind of sense of humor. That's probably really off, but this Julia is really a lot of fun to write for. I mean… if you're in the mafia… you have to have a sick sense of humor. I imagine she's got a little of Spike and Vicious in her… no pun intended. She's probably a real bitch when she wants to be, but I imagine her as being able to poke fun at things. So I'm probably really off, as I said before, but I just thought I'd let you know why I made Julia the way I did

AND NOW…. Finally…. We get to the story

__

Dedication: To Elise, my rock, who gives me the strength and courage to do anything.

__

Dedication Number 2: To perhaps the coolest reviewer… **Life is But a Dream2000**_, who reviews anything and everything I do. Who ever you are, you are too freaking cool_

Deceptions

She always thought hell was supposed to be hot. Like… burn your skin hot. Flames leaping all around her. And Satan would be sitting on a gold throne and he would be laughing. And all around her would be murderers, thieves, the demon-ish things you saw on Sci-fi movies, and accountants. 

Why accountants? She never knew. She just always heard stories about how hell would have accountants. Poor, poor accountants. Doomed to do math forever. She was never good at math. Once she had heard all the hell stories, she was glad she never gotten into accounting. 

She always figured she'd go to hell. Never doubted it, in fact. Figured she'd live her life until she was killed, and then she'd go to that fiery pit of unpleasantness. But it didn't turn out that way.

She was in hell… oh yes. But not the traditional hell that people preach about. She was rather disappointed that flames weren't licking her skin. She was disappointed that Satan wasn't standing over her yelling at her to move faster, work harder…

Instead, hell was a jail cell. A dark, damp, dusty, smelled of mold, blood and shit jail cell. She wasn't even alone in it. She had company. Man… you'd think in hell, she could at least be by herself. But no. She figured that Satan was playing a joke on her. Ha, ha, look at you now, He was laughing. She could just imagine him.

She shook her head. She had been in this cell too long. She was hallucinating. 

"Julia?"

She looked up at Faye. She couldn't find her in the darkness. 

"What?" she answered. The pictures of fire and brimstone fled her mind for the moment. 

"I was just making sure you were alive."

Julia smiled and shook her head. "Yeah… not dead yet."

The cell door opened. Julia and Faye squinted at the light. The guard came in, grabbed Julia, and walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Déjà vu, much?" Spike asked once Julia was tied to a chair in the middle of the examination room.

"Hm… yeah a bit. You know, you could've redecorated the place. Replaced this ugly grey concrete with some nice wallpaper."

"Blood's easier to wash off concrete." Vicious replied. 

Julia nodded. "Good answer." Julia smiled. "You know what's funny?"

"Nothing?" Spike guessed, mocking her.

"Well that, and you guys still want a code from me. It's crazy."

"Yeah, Julia, pretty crazy." Vicious said in a lazy tone, as if she were insane and he was just humoring her.

"And you wanna know what's _hilarious_?"

"What."

"I'm still not gonna give it to you!" Julia broke out in hysterical laughter. Spike and Vicious watched her as if she had a disease. Julia stopped her laughter and looked at the two.

"Oh man… what a laugh. You guys actually think I'm gonna give it to you."

"Don't think we won't kill you."

Julia's face turned to stone. "You won't kill me."

"You forget who you're dealing with." Vicious warned with a snarl. 

"No, I know exactly who I'm dealing with." Julia retorted, eyes narrowing. "I'm dealing with a bunch of fucking punks. You'll keep me alive so I'll tell you the code. And I can't tell you the code when I'm dead."

Vicious watched her in silence, knowing she was right. "Just tell us Julia. If you do, we won't have to torture you."

Julia shot Vicious a determined look. "Bring on the fucking pain."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faye never knew how much she didn't like being locked up in a cell. Until now. She never thought that she would have to go in one. Cells were for criminals and bad people. The kind of people she locked away. Kind of ironic that that Police officer was locked up and the bad guys were still out there…. doing bad. 

She joined the Police to do good. She never had one of those life-altering moments in which she vowed she would do good. She felt that the world was a piece of shit… and maybe she could help clean it up a bit. Yes, life was unfair. But as a police officer, she would make it fair. 

A lot of good she was doing from a jail cell. Julia had been gone for a while. Faye wondered if she had been killed. She doubted it. Julia had some kind of code they needed. They thought they had her caught. It was probably Julia playing cat and mouse with them….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud smack filled the room. Julia's blood flew from her mouth onto the walls. She let the blood run down her shin to her already bloodstained clothes.

"It's amazing you're not dead yet." Vicious commented, massaging the hand that had just hit Julia. 

Julia answered him by spitting a wad of blood out of her mouth. It landed by his shoe and Vicious grimaced. 

"Still not a lady, are you Julia?" Vicious glared at her, getting some satisfaction, knowing that she was in an excruciatingly large amount of pain.

All she could do was give him a murderous glare.

Vicious sighed. "We're not going to get anymore out of her tonight. Take her back."

The guards took Julia by the arms and dragged her out the door.

Once the door closed, Vicious whirled around and faced Spike. "What's your bright fucking idea now?" he seethed. "She's right you know. We can't kill her until she gives us the code. We are back at square fucking one."

"Calm down Vicious."

"Calm down? Calm down?" Vicious got inches away from Spike's unruffled face. "You want me to calm down, when our plan could go down the tubes?"

Vicious backed away and started to pace. "And then your little girlfriend turns out to be a police officer."

"You suspected that, Vicious." Spike reminded him. "We've prepared for this."

"They'll look for her."

"They won't find her." Spike replied. 

Vicious smirked. "You're right." Vicious heaved a great sigh. "So now that leaves Julia." He turned to face Spike. "What are we going to do with Julia?"

"You leave her to me." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short Chapter, I know, but so much is gonna happen, It would make this one too long… so. … yeah.

Anyways, thanks for reading!

Pimpin ain't easy,

PimpMasta Popo


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – Don't own it.

AN: It's been a long bumpy ride; filled with twists, turns, and me not updating, but Ladies and Gents… this is the end. 

Much thanks for everyone who's stuck with this story. It really means a lot to me.    

_Dedication: To Jessica – the love of my life, who loves me despite all of my faults. _

**Deceptions  
  
**

_I'd prefer to be remembered _

_As a smiling face_

_Not this fucking wreck_

_That's taken its place…_

"No Lies, Just Love" - Bright Eyes

          Faye never thought that silence could be deafening. She'd never experienced silence like that. She'd experienced awkward silences when dates didn't go over well. She'd experienced the disappointed silence, when someone would reprimand her and an eerie silence would fall over the room. But had she never had encountered this type of deafening silence. 

          This was definitely deafening silence, Faye thought. They had recently been shown unusual affection by their captors and were allowed one item. Faye had chosen a piece of paper and a pen, so she could write a letter. Julia had chosen a pack of cigarettes. Faye saw her lean against the wall. When Julia lit up, you could see her face. Then when the light was gone, all she could see was the glowing red tip of it. 

          It was only when Julia lit up could Faye see her face. It was cut, bruised and bloody. Faye hadn't left the jail cell since she had been put in it. Julia had left twenty-three times.       Faye had counted. Julia would leave for about twenty minutes, and then come back, barely able to talk. Finally, after what Faye presumed to be an hour, she would sit up go to sleep. Julia's labored breathing would become peaceful and regular. That's when Faye knew she was asleep.

          Julia had gotten acclimated to her surroundings. Faye couldn't be more uncomfortable. She wasn't used to this. What else puzzled her was that they had never taken her out of the cell once. She was unscathed, while Julia was not. She couldn't help but wonder what they would do with her. 

"Julia -"

"Could we not talk?" Julia asked her voice tense. Faye guessed she was still in pain. 

"Look, why aren't they taking me out? Torturing me?"

"I dunno, go ask them."

"They take you out."  

"Yep, and it's an absolute joy. I so wish you could share this with me."

"Seriously, Julia. You know them better than anyone -"

"So you wanna know what they're planning? Damned if I know. They're probably biding their time."

"So they'll torture me eventually?"

Julia sighed and got out her lighter. She lit her cigarette and Faye caught a glimpse of her face. 

"Look, Faye," Julia took a drag and slowly blew it out, savoring it. "This isn't Space Mountain. Everyone doesn't get a turn." The red tip was the only light in the room and Faye watched it. 

"Then why keep me here?"

"They have their reasons." Julia told her knowingly. 

Faye scoffed. "Yeah, some great reasons." Faye pushed her hair behind her ear. "Hey, I'm Spike, and I'm a two-faced ass hole who doesn't know anything," Faye mimicked. 

Julia laughed softly. "Dead on." She murmured through her cigarette. "Dead on."

"So you think they don't know what they want?"

"With you, they don't. They know what they want from me." Julia looked at Faye. Even though she couldn't see her, Faye could feel Julia's intent gaze on her. It made her uncomfortable. "But, I dunno what they want from you. It's a damned mystery."

Faye drew in a deep breath. "I don't have anything they want."

"They're probably trying to scare you."

"Yeah well they can fuck off, cause I'm not scared." 

Julia laughed again. "Love the attitude." She said, taking another drag of her cigarette. Faye breathed deeply, taking in the second hand smoke. 

"There's no attitude, Julia. This is me." She said, almost feeling like she had to prove herself to the blond.

"Rough and fierce." Julia commented, nodding.

"I am." Faye protested.

"I'm agreeing with you." Julia said taking another drag. 

"Right. I knew that."

"Hey, Faye," Julia searched for the right words. "If the chance ever opens up for you to get out of here, take it."

"I will."

"Good."

          Spike paced. This was getting way too complicated. It was like a Grisham book or something. He had to find a way to execute his plan. Time was running out. 

"You seem pre-occupied." Vicious commented sitting in a chair, watching his partner out of the corner of his eye.  

Spike looked at Vicious. "Just thinking."

Vicious looked down, lighting his cigarette. "Oh?" His tone of voice asked Spike to elaborate. He lit up and inhaled. A sickeningly sweet smell filled the room. Spike didn't look at him. 

"What are we going to do about Faye?" Spike asked. He was sweating. He desperately hoped Vicious didn't see that. If Vicious found out about any of his plan, then Vicious would kill him. There was no doubt in his mind. 

Vicious shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do about her?"

Spike looked at Vicious out of the corner of his eye. He turned slightly. "Let her go. She's no longer important."

Vicious narrowed his eyes. He inhaled and blew out the smoke before he responded, "She knows too much."

It was Spike's turn to shrug. "Who cares?"

"I do." Vicious stated coldly. "She could expose us, Spike." He stood up and walked to Spike. "Think about it. She goes back to the Police, knowing everything she knows. She's a potential threat."

"So we keep her under lock and key?" Spike's comment was skeptical, almost mocking. 

Vicious didn't appreciate being mocked. His composure was stiff, rigid. "If that's what it takes, yes." 

Spike stared coldly at Vicious. "You'd keep her captive here for the rest of her life?" 

Vicious walked away from Spike, heading towards the window. He stopped suddenly and responded callously, "You wouldn't?"  

"I wouldn't keep her here forever."

Vicious whirled around and looked at Spike. "Then what do you propose we do, Spiegel? Let her go? Let her go out and tell everyone our fucking secrets?" Vicious boiled with rage. His eyes narrowed and his hands balled up into tight fists. "Are you serious?" he hissed. "This could be life or fucking death, Spike."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Vicious." Spike responded regarding his friend with an unwavering scowl, proving he could be as unfeeling as Vicious. Spike stood with his hands in his pockets, watching his partner. Vicious looked at Spike with a shaded glance. 

"You have a plan." Vicious stated. 

Spike's heart raced. His blood ran like ice through his veins. His composed demeanor hid it well. He did his best to act annoyed. "God, Vicious. I don't have a plan."

Vicious wasn't fooled. He continued to carefully watch Spike. "Of course. Why would you lie to me?" He spat the sentence out, as if it tasted like vinegar. Spike swallowed. Vicious closed in the space between Spike and himself until their faces were inches apart. "You would never lie to me, would you Spike?"

Spike's eyes narrowed. "Don't try to fucking intimidate me, Vicious." Spike whispered harshly. He pushed Vicious away from him and walked towards the door. He stood in front of it and didn't open it. 

"Don't run away from me then." Vicious challenged. 

Spike looked at Vicious. "I'm not running. I'm leaving because I'm fed up with your dramatic bullshit. You're my partner, Vicious. You don't scare me." Spike opened the door and walked out, slamming the door behind him. 

Spike stood outside of the door, leaning on it. He was so close. So close. He walked quickly to the elevator, pushing the button marked "B". He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator. All he had to do now was get Julia.

Then they would finally be free.

*                 *                 *                 *                 *                 *                 *

The door opened, causing Julia and Faye to squint. Julia stood up and brushed dirt off of her pants. The guard walked through the doorway. "You, up." 

Julia nodded. "I know the drill,"

"Not you." The guard said, giving her an incredulous look. "The other one."

"Me?" Faye asked timidly, barely able to find her voice.

"Yeah."

"Her?" Julie reiterated, unbelieving. 

"Yeah."

 Julia cast a worried glance at Faye. Faye stood up and held her head high. She walked out of the door with the guard, holding her left arm. She yanked it away. "I can walk by myself." She said with annoyance and confidence. Julia smirked. 

The door hadn't closed for more than thirty seconds when it opened again.

"I was just getting comfortable." She said, pretending she was upset. "You get the wrong girl?" Julia asked, her eyes closed, her head leaned back against the wall. 

"No." It was a voice she didn't expect. It was Spike. She looked at him, confused. He held the heavy door open. "So are you coming or what?" He asked, the question laced with arrogance. She looked at him, disgusted.

"You want me to go with _you_?"  Julia scoffed. "Fuck that."

"I'm letting you leave, Julia. No strings attached."

"You're fucking Pinocchio, Spike, there's always strings attached." She stated, not getting up closing her eyes again.

"First of all, that's a bad analogy, because at one point, Pinocchio didn't have any strings."

"Yeah, because of a deal with the devil." Julia replied, obviously not impressed. 

"The door's open, Julia. I'm going to help you get out of here."

Julia opened her eyes and looked at Spike cautiously. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

"Would just come on?"

 She got up and walked towards him. She walked out of the cell and stood next to him. 

Spike took her hand and started to run. Julia used her dead weight to stop him, and yanked her hand out of his. 

"What the fuck, Julia, come on!" he said, annoyed with her. 

She stood still, arms folded. "I'm not being fucked again."

"Well your sex life is your deal."

She glared at him. "Cute." She noted, her voice laden with sarcasm at his pun. "I'm not going to get played again." She clarified. He hands were on her hips now.  "You're not going to bring me back here. I'd rather die right now, if that's your plan. I'm not falling for it twice."

"I swear to God, Julia, I'm trying to get you out of here."

"Do you say that to all your ex-girlfriends turned prisoners turned punching bags?" 

Spike regarded her with a look of contempt. "Do you want out or not?"

"I only want out if I'm out for good. No hidden crap. None of this, 'you're going to be out for one hour and then, I'll call my good buddy Vicious and we'll torture you and beat you because we want more money and we're huge asses' kinda deal."

"Are you done?" His hands were folded across his chest, looking exasperated. 

Julia glared. "Yes, I think I am." She returned his menacing look. 

"Look, Julia-"

"How can I even believe you?" she interrupted him. "You come and let me out of my cell and then take off, full sprint and then tell me you're letting me out. Despite what you might think, that's not so trustworthy."

"Look, we don't have much time, I'll give you a car, and you'll be out. I'll tell Vicious that I put a bomb in the car, and set it off. Just go."

Julia eyed him. "What's in it for you?"

He glared at her. "Eternal torment from Vicious."

"Well when you say it like that…" She looked at him suspiciously, looking him up and down.  

"…Do you want me to pose for you or anything?" Spike quipped.

"No, it's fine. I was just trying to find out if you're being serious…" Julia walked up to him and pinched his cheek. "You know, it's this sarcastic behavior that I fell in love with."

He didn't find the gesture funny. "Just go."

She looked at him with more reverence. "Thanks." She whispered. "This little witty repertoire…it's been fun." She looked down and smiled lightly. "I'm not one for teary good-byes…"

"Right, so you'll wanna leave." He cut her off. She smiled, and he led her out to the entrance of the Holding cells. 

"Excuse me, sir, but we have orders to kill anyone who takes either prisoner out of their cell." A pudgy man with a blue uniform informed Spike. 

"Sir," 

Spike started to punch in the code for the doors to the holding cells. 

"I don't wanna do this Sir," he held a gun to Spike, looking like a scared dog.

"Oh yeah, Rent-a-Cop, you're doin' a real bang-up job." Julia remarked. 

Spike looked at the guard and then took his pistol from his side holster and pulled off the safety, pointing it at the guard's head. Upon hearing the hammer click into place, the guard broke into a cold sweat.

"I have my orders." He choked out, his hand shaking as he leveled the gun with Spike's head. 

"So do it." Spike dared him, his eyes unwavering. 

The guard squeezed his eyes shut and a shot rang out. The guard was dead before he hit the ground.

Julia looked at Spike and at the deceased guard with astonishment. "Holy shit!" She knelt down. "He probably had a family, and a nice wife. Probably had to go to an AA meeting tonight, because well, look at him -"

"See, the difference between you and me is," Spike said, checking and making sure he had enough magazines, "You care. And I don't give a god damn."

"Oh yeah, that's a girl's dream guy right there." 

Spike raised a finger to his lips, signaling for quiet. Julia obeyed. They moved silently and stealthily through the building, coming across few guards.

"You call this security?" she whispered. "I should've tried to break out months ago…"

He shushed her and waved his hand so she would keep moving. 

Suddenly, around the corner, three guards met them. "Hey!" one of them yelled, pulling out his holster. The other two followed suit and started to open fire.

They ducked behind the corner. Spike fired shots sporadically to keep them at a distance.  

"This is your great plan?" Julia shouted over the gunfire.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Spike, do me a favor, and next time, think things through!" She cursed.

"Will you just shut up and fire at them?" Spike shouted, handing Julia a gun.

"I would love too, except my left arm is so bruised, I can't hold a fucking pen! Kudos to you, Spike!" she screamed at him.

He cursed silently. He shot one of the guards and hid around the corner again. 

"It's a matter of time till this gets to Vicious and he kills both of us," Spike declared, hitting another one of the guards.

"Then shoot faster."

"Not helping!"

The final guard finally went down. Spike ran out into the glass shattered hall. "Let's go!"

They ran out of the hall, and made a run for the doors leading to the building. They made it outside and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm out." Julia breathed jubilantly. 

Spike smiled at her. "Yeah."

The skies thundered. A bolt of lightning streaked against the darkening sky. 

"Things are never that easy." The menacing voice came from the building. Spike and Julia knew who it was before they saw him. 

Vicious walked out calmly followed by close to thirty men. They surrounded Spike and Julia. The two looked defiantly at Vicious. 

"I'm free, Vicious." Julia stated. "You can kill me now, but I'll be free. Nothing binds me to this world now." Her voice was ethereal; almost like she had in fact she had left this world. "If you cut me down, Darth, I will become more powerful than you could possibly imagine." She said with a smirk, referencing Star Wars. 

Vicious glared at her, displeased with her mockery of the situation. "Things aren't always what they seem, Julia. In fact, they never are." Vicious cast a gleaming eye to Spike. "Tell her, Spike. Tell her why you did this."

Rain started to fall. All eyes were upon him. Spike looked up to the sky. "Oh great. It's raining. How very cliché." He murmured. 

He closed his eyes and looked back down. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at Julia, speechless. She watched him with interest.

"Tell her Spike. Tell her why you've gone through all of this." Vicious said, so very snake-like. 

"It's time to fess up Spike," Julia whispered, her hair sticking to her face. The rain pounded harder. Spike looked up from his wet mop of green hair.

"Julia,"

"What is this? What is all of this?" she demanded quietly but harshly.

The circle of men closed in around them. Vicious haunted the fringes. "Yes, Spike. Tell us exactly what you've been doing."

"I tried to save you," Spike murmured, looking at Julia. He spoke to her, trying to block out Vicious. "I tried to let you go." 

"Yeah, well the torture was a real big hint." Julia said softly, her eyes filling with tears. The look on her face was more of hurt than resentment. She held on to her left arm and looked at the ground. "What did you do, Spike, did you play me for a fool?"

"I tried to save you," Spike repeated, watching the tears roll down Julia's cheek.

"I can't be saved," she told him, walking closer to him. "There's no way you can say me now."

"You've failed, Spike. You've tried to play the hero and you failed." Vicious interjected. He stopped walking, and stared at Spike. "This is who you are. You're the villain, Spike. You don't get a happily ever after, you don't get the girl."

Spike squeezed his eyes shut at the reality of the words. 

"Tell me why you're doing this," Julia whispered again.

"I loved you."

"Past-tense?" Julia murmured, her voice cracking with emotion. Spike didn't quite answer her. 

"He's always loved you." Vicious answered for him, stating it quite bitterly. "Always."

Spike looked at her, seeing her tears mix with the rain. "Pretty lousy time to tell you,"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Sorry to interrupt this tearful moment, but I've got some business with Julia." The men parted and let Vicious through. He walked up to Julia. "Tell me the code, or you'll die," he said through clenched teeth.

"Is that what you really want? Money? Will that make you happy?" Julia spat. Vicious nodded.

"Fine. You can have it." Julia whispered, eyes never wavering. "12-51-82"

Vicious stared at her, startled.

"Is that what you want?" Julia asked, harshly. She glared at Vicious. 

"That unlocks the safe…" Vicious stared at her unbelievingly. 

She didn't answer. She looked at the ground. Spike glanced at her. She looked like one of those lost children at the mall: hopelessly alone. 

Vicious smiled. "Wonderful. Thank you for your time, Julia." He walked back past his men and stopped once they were in front of him. "Truly is a pity I'll have to kill you."

"Vicious," Spike screamed

Vicious raised his hands and all the men held the pistols up. "I suggest you leave, Spike. Unless you want to die too."

"Vicious, you son of a bitch." Spike snarled. 

Julia looked at Spike. "You can't save me anymore, Spike." She whispered. Spike looked at her, pain filling his eyes. "I've gotta go."

"No, we'll get out of this." He said almost desperately, touching her shoulder. The rain fell around them as she looked at him, smiling. 

She touched his cheek. "I loved you too."

"Past-tense?" 

Julia just smiled. "No." She kissed his cheek. 

"Let me go, Spike."

"No." Spike shook his head.

"Spike, you have to let me go."

"Fire when ready." Vicious stated. 

The pistols were aimed. They all went off at the same time. Julia fell to the ground. Spike winced as a bullet grazed his side and another penetrated his hip. He didn't register the pain. All he saw was Julia fall to the ground. He hobbled to her, before falling onto the wet pavement. He pulled himself to her limp body. "Julia," he shook her. She didn't move. He rolled her on her back and checked her wounds. He counted twelve bullet holes. All Spike saw was Vicious' malicious smile before the world faded into black. 

*                 *                 *                 *                 *                 *                 *

          He woke up to a blinding white light. _Heaven?_ He was confused. This couldn't be heaven. If it was, he shouldn't be allowed in here.

"Spike?"

He heard his name. He cracked open an eyelid, finding it to be painful. He saw her sitting there, worried beyond belief. She smiled and gave a breathless laugh. He blinked. It wasn't Julia. His heart sank and he felt an devastating feeling of disappointment and resentment. 

Faye sat there, overjoyed, tears filling her eyes. 

"Julia?" he croaked out. "Where's Julia?"

Faye's expression became demure and solemn. "She died Spike." She stated softly.

Spike swallowed hard. His head span and he shut his eyes hard. He kept them closed, hoping when he opened them that this wouldn't be true. He opened them to find Faye watching him with concern. He was lightheaded. He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to vomit. He opened his mouth slightly, hoping that something would come out. Nothing came. He sat gagging on air, trying to shut out the news he had heard. He closed his mouth and leaned back on the pillow, fighting back tears. 

"And Vicious?" he finally whispered. 

"Arrested." Faye supplied. "When you and Julia tried to escape, I was in the interrogation room. All of them men left to go see what was happening, so I was left alone. I got a cell phone out of one of the guy's jackets. I called the Police and they showed up and arrested Vicious."

Spike looked at his bandaged body. "How bad was the damage?"

"You had a couple bullet holes. Nothing that couldn't be fixed." She had a tone of regret, of painful loss. She wasn't the same bubbly sarcastic woman he'd known. She kept her hands in her lap. She looked fragile, as if he touched her, she would break. He had no words of solace for her. He didn't know what to say. He supposed they were both reeling from tragic loss. 

"I didn't know you knew Julia." He didn't know what else to say to her. There was nothing to say.

 She merely nodded. "We met in the cell." She looked at him, sensing his feelings. "I was worried about you." She whispered.

He looked at her, eyes glazed. This wasn't Spike anymore. A piece of him was missing. A piece of him was gone. She saw that in him. She saw the anguish in his features. He closed his eyes. 

"Can I see her?" he asked softly, barely audible. 

Faye was caught off guard by his question. She meekly nodded. "I'll take you to her gravestone. They had to bury her while you were still out." She said more as an apology than a statement. He simply nodded. 

*                 *                 *                 *                 *                 *                 *

          She would have loved it here, he thought. It was green. Impossibly green. Just rolling green hills of plush grass. Gravestones spotted the lawn. When they pulled up to the cemetery, Spike sat in the car, almost afraid to go see it. He clutched in his right hand a blood red rose – her favorite. The thorns on the stem bit into his skin, but he didn't notice.   Faye sat in the driver's seat, watching him, silently willing him to go see her. She didn't say anything. But then again, she didn't have to. He knew what he needed to do. He slowly exited the car and walked towards the grassy area. It didn't take him long to find it. It was a medium sized headstone. It wasn't flashy or noticeable. Just what she would have wanted. It was beautiful without trying; it matched her personality. The front was glossy, on which her full name was printed.  He traced her name with his finger, letting himself feel every curve of it. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, voice cracking with emotion. 

His thumb ran across her name, and he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He repeated. 

He wanted to cry. He wanted to sit there and bawl. But for some reason he couldn't. He had run out of tears. He was dry. 

He stood, suddenly at a loss for words. He tried to recollect everything he had wanted to say to her, but it sounded so cheap now. He had a whole entire speech planned out, but it was too cliché. It didn't feel right. All he needed to say, he had said. He dropped the rose onto her plot of grass. It fell picturesquely in the grave. He smirked. He turned to see Faye leaning against the car, waiting for him. 

He had to let go. He had a new life to go to. He pressed his hand to his mouth and placed it on her gravestone; one final kiss.

He turned on his heel, hands shoved in his pockets, walking towards Faye. This was his new life. He had been given a second chance. 

And he wasn't going to screw up this time. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

That's it folks. We're finished. There's nothing much to say, except:

Thank you very much for reading.  Your reviews and comments have meant so much to me. 

Keep on Pimpin,

PimpMasta Popo 


End file.
